Felipe Ambrosio
Canon= "I...did...NOT...SIN!" Felipe is Sainzo's PC in BoF. He is a priest and doctor from the south with a rather timid character. Backstory Felipe's full name is Felipe Alejandro Ambrosio de Toledo. He is the son of Carlos Álvaro Ambrosio de Toledo, the current duque de Toledo. He is also part of the court of Candolfios, serving the lord Thaddeus of Nazareth as médico real. As such, he is the Candolfian court physician, but also advises his lord as a kind of 'master of medicine' or minister of health. Felipe is a priest in service to the Lord Almighty and thus a devoted follower of Candleism. Some time before his arrival in Valdwood, Felipe was involved with the discovery of a case of sin in his homeland. He discovered Emmanuel, his father's loyal servant, together with his male lover. They were soon joined by Felipe's stepmother Maria of Nazareth, who demanded the two sinners were to be put to death. Ever the dutiful priest, Felipe caved, followed procedure and burned the two men alive. Felipe owns a horse, which he tends to loan out to those less able to walk than he. The horse was given to him by a friend a few years ago. Contrary to popular belief, she does have a name. Personality Felipe has a rather timid, humble nature. He does not stand on protocol and tends to downplay his status and position. He cares about the plight of the common people, going out of his way to check up on the refugees and aiding them however he can. This does mean that he nearly emptied his medical kit within a few days. Despite, or maybe because of, his Candleist faith, Felipe was completely befuddled by the appearance of Jesus. Most of this confusion seems to come from the fact that this Jesus does not fully match the descriptions of him given by the church. Felipe seems rather attached to church dogma. Because of the faith's stance on it, as well as his own role in the execution of two 'man-mates', Felly has major issues concerning homosexuality. He vehemently refused to kiss Leopold as part of Bennis' drinking game. He broke down even further when Jesus contradicted church doctrine and told him neither He or the Lord Almighty had anything against homosexuality. Felipe continues to insist he did not do anything wrong. He seems, at the very least, conflicted about what he has done. Name Felipe is named after several important historical Spaniards involved with the Dutch Revolt. 'Felipe' comes from king Philip II, 'Alejandro' from Alexander Farnese, Duke of Parma, 'Ambrosio' from Ambrogio Spinola, and 'de Toledo' from Fernando Álvarez de Toledo, Duke of Alba. |-|True Felly= Felipe, also known by his official name Felly, is a priest in BoF. Not only is he a servant of God, he also works as chambermaid for Crysis. He has kept this a secret, because he wants Bennis to see him as an equal. As a servant, he has always managed to avoid Bennis' detection, until now...! Felipe once found himself staring longingly at Leopold's lips, only to be tragically denied. The question now is, is a romance growing between Felly and Leopold? Van dag tot dag zo mis Category:JLDnD Category:Baptism of Fire Category:Baptism Characters Category:Baptism PC Category:Comarca de Toledo